edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed-n-Seek/Script
peeks out of a couch cushion. With one hand, he pulls out a giant dustball. He blows it away. Eddy: "Find anything, Ed?" Ed: a chair cushion chewing on something "Three potato chips, and my old button." Eddy: incredulous "No loot? I'm going back in." Ed: "Hey c'mon, Double D! Couch diving is lots of fun." chuckles as he scuttles back into the chair like a crab. Edd: "No no, Ed. You can get nasty scratches from upholstery tacks." shines his flashlight under the couch. Ed: "Oh, wow! Way cool!" Edd: "Dust mites?" Eddy: his head out of the couch "Cash?" Ed: "No, my lost issue of Slug-U-La magazine!" Eddy: "Tell me Ed, what's it like having buttered toast for a brain?" jumps on the couch, shoving Eddy back in. Edd sits beside him. "Ed!" door opens and Jonny walks in. Jonny: "What's that, Plank?" Plank: goes back and closes the door. He then jumps into a cabinet and hides. The Eds watch surreptitiously. Jonny then goes over to a bookcase. He puts Plank near the top. Plank scans it. Jonny: "See anything, Plank?" Plank: Jonny: "Try where?" holds Plank out like a dowsing rod. Plank settles on a vase. Jonny picks up the vase and shakes it. Sarah pops out. "Plank found you!" runs off. Sarah follows, grumpily. The Eds look at each other, and then head outside to see what's going on. ---- runs by. Jimmy runs in the other direction. Jimmy: "You can't catch me!" Eddy: "Hey Peewee!" hits them with his bike. They all fly into the air. Eddy is the last to come down, and he lands on a running Rolf's back. Rolf: "Hello, Eddy!" Eddy: "What's happening, Rolf?" plunges his head into the dirt like an ostrich. "What's going on?" Rolf: "I cannot hear you, I am invisible. Goodbye, I have gone to the market." rides by. Eddy: "Hey, Kevin." has gotten on Kevin's bike. Kevin: "Get off, dork." Eddy: "I know what you're doing. You can't fool me. I'm too smart." rides up the side of a tree and into a hollow hole in the wood. Ed: "Hey, look!" Eddy: "What?" has wedged himself into a missing fencepost's space. He puts Plank up to his face and turns the board around. Eddy: "I don't get it. What gives?" Sarah: "Ready or not, here I come!" Eddy: "Oh yeah! Hide-n-seek!" ---- is walking down the street, searching for the kids. Eddy: out of a hydrant "Betcha never thought of looking here!" Sarah: "Yuck! Eddy!" stuffs the hydrant's lid down. Ed: up to her "Can we play, Sarah?" Sarah: "Hmm. NO!" walks by him, but Ed pops out of a bush in front of her. Sarah: "NO!" Ed: "Please let us play, Sarah." Sarah: "Big brother, we are in the MIDDLE of a GAME, come back when it's OVER!" Eddy: up in front of her "Let us play and I'll give you Jonny 2x4." Sarah: "YOU'RE RUINING MY TURN!" Ed: "Hey Sarah!" has collected all the kids. "Is the game over now?" Eddy: "Looks like it, Ed." Sarah: "Uumph." kids go into a huddled discussion about whether to let the Eds in on the game. Jimmy: "All right, you can play." The Eds: "YEAH!" Kevin: "But, you have to be it."'' Eds freeze in mid-air in suprise'' Eddy: "Piece of cake." ---- Eds are counting. They are huddled around a tree with a sign reading "Home" nailed to it. Ed: "One, two, got some glue...Three, four, at the store...Five, six, it really stinks..." Eddy: "Seventy-four, seventy-five, one hundred. Ready or not, here we come! I know exactly where to look." Eds start to run off. The noise of pattering feet comes from behind Eddy. The Kids: "Home free!" turns around to find them all touching the tree. Sarah: "Guess you're it again!" kids run off. Eddy: "We've got to do something about this home free thing!" ---- tree, along with Edd and Eddy, is being carted along in a wagon pulled by Ed. Eddy: "This is taking way too long! I know what'll get 'em out." a woman's voice "Help me! Help! Somebody stole my purse! Oh, somebody help!" comes to the rescue. Ed: to the tree "Hey Plank, your mom is calling!" pops out of a bush. Eddy: "They must be cheating." Ed: "Let's feed them." Edd: "I've got it!" ---- and Eddy are sitting in the wagon while Edd tinkers in the garage. Edd: "All done." holds out some goggles. "They're body-heat seeking goggles." Ed: "Cool." Eddy: them "Let me see those." Ed: "My turn, Eddy, my turn!" Eddy: "They don't work, Double D." Ed: "Oh, let me see, let me see!" Edd: "Allow me." flips a switch. The goggles take a moment to work, but when they do Ed's face appears. Eddy: "AAH! Here Ed." jams the goggles on Ed's face. Ed: "Double D, this is how the monster in The Brainless Cyclops saw his victims!" starts imitating the monster and attacks Edd. Eddy: "Quit laying around! We've got a game to win!" ---- and Eddy are being pulled by Ed, who is wearing the goggles. Eddy: "Look, Ed's a brainless cyclops." scans the area. He brings them up to a shed. Ed: "Hey!" points inside. Eddy opens the doors to reveal Sarah. Eddy: "Gotcha!" Sarah: "Darn you, Eddy!" Eddy: "Good boy, Ed!" feeds Ed a dog treat. Ed: Sarah "I am brainless!" Sarah: "You will be when I'm through with you!" Eddy: "See ya, sucker!" ---- proceeds to sniff out hiding places all over the cul-de-sac. He finds Jonny and Plank in some bushes, Kevin in the gutters, and Rolf hiding in a lawn mower. The Eds: "Yeah! We're winning! We're winning!" Ed: "Eddy, we forgot Jimmy!" Eddy: "Big deal. We've got home base!" points his thumb at empty space. Ed: "We do?" Eddy: "Hey! Where's home base?" gasps. Home base is on the other side of the cul-de-sac. Ed: "Oh no!" The Eds: "AAH!" darts out from behind a house. The Eds: "AAH!" Eddy: "Sic em, Ed!" chases Jimmy like a dog. Ed: "Arf!" The Kids: "Go, Jimmy, go!" Jimmy: "Little feet, do your stuff!" Ed: "Aroogah!" kids continue to shout encouragement. dives for home base. Just before he touches the tree, Ed lands on him, stopping Jimmy short. Edd and Eddy: "We can hide! We can hide!" Ed: "Jimmy's it! Jimmy's it!" Eddy: "You'll never find us! Start counting and don't peek." Eds rush off laughing. ---- exits his house, carrying an enormous armload of food. Jimmy: counting "Eighty-one, eighty-two, eighty-three–" Eddy: behind him "–Twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six–" Jimmy: "–Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine." comes to a bush. He knocks on it, and it makes a metallic clanging noise. He looks both directions then a hatch opens, and a pair of eyes peer out. Ed: "Ooh! Yum! Food and–" jams the food in. He jumps in after it and pulls the hatch shut. ---- Eddy: a donut and a soda "Ha! This is the best hiding spot!" takes Eddy's donut "Huh?" Ed: groans while Ed eats chips "We could stay here forever!" Edd: a notepad and pencil "At the rate of your consumption, it may only be minutes." Ed: "Pop?" Edd: "Yes please." opens the shaken-up can into Edd's face. Eddy: "Good one, Ed!" laugh. Edd picks up another can and shakes it. He opens it into Eddy's face and laughs. "Oh, a smart guy." Edd: "Only when you're around, Eddy." both shake sodas. Ed: "Pass the nuts." sodas this time go into Ed's face. When the fizz clears, Ed is holding three cans of soda. Eddy: "Okay, big guy." Edd: "Oh my." Edd and Eddy: Ed shakes the cans "NO, ED!" bunker explodes, shooting straight up. After a few seconds, it comes down again. It is followed by a rain of snacks and treats. The Eds stand up, covered in food debris. Jimmy: "Ready or not, here I come!" Ed: his face to Eddy's "Jimmy's coming!" Edd: his face to Eddy's other cheek "We need to hide." Eddy: "You're touching my face!" looks for somewhere to hide. "There!" opens the lid to a garbage container. "Pee-yew!" Kankers pop out. "I didn't know you were playing!" Lee: "Who's playing?" sisters make kissy faces, and Eddy runs away. The lid slams down on their lips. ---- is still looking for a hiding place. Jimmy: "You can run, but you can't hide!" Ed: "Psst!" looks for him. "Psst!" spots him cowering, with Edd, behind his legs. "Jimmy's getting closer!" Eddy: "Uh–in there!" zooms off. ---- is looking for people. He ruffles a bush, giggling. Jimmy: "Come out, come out!" looks in a grove of trees. "I see you!" Eds zoom by behind him. ---- is searching Eddy's living room. He passes by Eddy, who is hiding in a painting above him. Jimmy then looks in a cabinet under an aquarium. Finding nothing, he moves on. We are then permitted to see that Edd was actually in the aquarium. He passes a TV, on which something called the "Glippo Show" is playing. A few seconds after he walks past, Ed jumps out of a box. A title card reading "Ha ha ha" shows on the screen. Jimmy then looks in a closet. Jimmy: "Boo! Ooh, nice shoes." takes a closer look at the shoes. ---- Eds burst out of the house, running full speed. The Eds: "Tree! Tree! Tree!" dives for the tree (which is still in the wagon) and makes it. Eddy: "Home free!" jumps on as well, and then Ed adds his weight. This makes the wagon start rolling down the hill. The Eds: "HOOOOMMMEEE FRREEEEEE!" crashes are heard. are a bunch of trees, lying in a pile. The "Home" tree is on top. Ed lifts it, and Edd and Eddy struggle to stand. Ed: "Home free!" ducks, dropping the tree. The tree hammers Edd and Eddy back down. Ed: the tree again "We win." drops the tree, crushing his friends once more. Ed: it one final time "You're it!" drops the tree again. It hammers his friends, and the screen goes black. Ed: "Ouch." Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Scripts